


Impermanence

by Omegatits



Series: A Symphony So Sweet [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Child!Giwook, Demon!AU, Demon!Kanghyun, Giwook is 9 or 10, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orphans, Other, Prequel, The rating is for death and gore, demon contracts, no smut in this one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: The weight of existence sat heavy on Giwook's chest.He knew nothing of a world without the beasts, and held onto each of the losses he'd faced because of the creatures. Each one reminded him that his existence meant nothing. Just like the many before him it took one second to remove him from the way of the beasts. The pleasure they would take in reminding him of his impermanence made the weight on his chest heavier.
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Series: A Symphony So Sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622584
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several small world building teasers for a larger main fic series! The Demon Au was inspired by @Youngjo/Moonswallowed's Ateez Demon Au. However, they're not related to one another and there will be differences!  
> 
> 
> Also small note: there is no current romance planned for Giwook and Hyunggu.  
> And the playlist for them is here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1o7ixehGeKuFBfP0BAsLQI?si=rZj9_IFYR7Cq3LVygdU0ZA
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!

The weight of existence sat heavy on Giwook's chest. 

He knew nothing of a world without the beasts, and held onto each of the losses he'd faced because of the creatures. Each one reminded him that his existence meant nothing. Just like the many before him it took one second to remove him from the way of the beasts. The pleasure they would take in reminding him of his impermanence made the weight on his chest heavier. 

This is what made him stick out from the other children. Though orphans just like himself, many had not faced the beasts that took their parents from them, or many still had parents out there, but were given up for fear of the danger they'd be in if not in the government's care.

Children of the Northern Territories - orphaned due to the demons roaming the lands - were kept in a compound, safe in the North's Capital. 

_"The next generation is a hope for our future! A chance for survival!"_

Words he'd heard over and over since joining the numbers of children left with nothing. The more he heard them the less weight they carried. Who would want to survive when the future he'd seen promised nothing but ruin? Giwook's pain and distrust of the future is what made it okay to stray… 

"Yo, you comin' to the clearing tonight?" He'd never been offered to join the small group of children that snuck out of the complex. A curiosity sparked in the child that he'd never experienced before. Without thinking, he agreed with a short nod, and the other child grinned. "Nice! It's fun. No guards, or rules, or anythin'. But, you gotta keep it secret, kay?" Giwook offered another little nod, and it pleased the other just the same. He left Giwook with a smack on his shoulder and a, "Cool!" before running out of the room. 

Giwook was buzzing when they came for him - mixed up somewhere between excited and terrified. The leader of the small group was an older boy around 12, and Giwook knew him to be just as quiet as himself. He'd never suspected that he'd be giving other children a chance to get a glimpse of what was outside the compound walls. 

Their escape route was a tunnel - the entrance hidden in a collection of bushes on the compounds playground - and it travelled beneath the walls of the compound. 

"How long did it take to make this?" Giwook asked one of the other kids when crawling on his hands and knees in the tiny space. 

"I heard it was like.. two years." Two years dedicated into escaping… And all Giwook had done was brood. 

The eldest, their temporary leader, offered Giwook a hand, helping him escape the exit of the tunnel and continued to do this for every child behind him. Once everyone had passed through, confirmed by counting their numbers, he pointed out towards the trees that offered the compound walls a second layer of protection. "Through there a little ways, and the clearing is in the trees." 

The walk was short enough only a could kids fussed, asking how long they still had to walk, before they reached the clearing. Once breaching the trees, Giwook's eyes lit up at the sight. A small stream ran through, little tufts of flowers popping up around the water's edge. A couple kids immediately went for stream, ridding themselves of their shoes while they stumbled towards it. Giwook, however, kept his shoes on and stayed behind at the edge of the clearing.

"Woah! It's so clear! Is all the water clear like this?"

"I heard that is was all bad to drink, but this looks so nice." 

Their voices stayed distant, a background chatter to Giwook's own moment of clarity. He looked up to the sky above them. The glittering stars in the night sky looked the same as they did from the compound. They looked the same as the ones he'd watched back home. Though the scenery had changed, it was the same sky he was under, and that sky held no promise for a beautiful future… just burning gases watching them die at the will of creatures they weren't prepared to fight.

Giwook was pulled from his star-gazing when shoved slightly and questioned, "Why aren't you hanging out with the others?"

He mumbled, "I've played in water before," and took a seat in the grass. The older boy sat down beside him and Giwook pulled himself away slightly. "It's nothing special…"

"You're not like all the other kids… You're like me," he offered, and Giwook refrained from asking what that meant. "I saw my dad die to the monsters. Then my mom brought me here to keep me safe. But, now that means she has no one to protect her. I want to get out of here and go find her, but I'm just not big enough yet." Still Giwook kept quiet, not wanting to share the things he'd seen, and divulge his many childish secrets that came with them. His silence seemed to make the other uncomfortable as the kid started shuffling his feet in the grass, kicking up dirt. Giwook just held his knees closer to his chest.

"Woaah, the waters getting stronger!" A child squealed, kicking their feet up and spraying water over the others playing with him. Giwook's gaze moved from the kicking feet to the stream. Had he not looked over in that moment, had he waited a second longer, he wouldn't have seen it; a glittering in the water, and an unnatural thickness forming slightly down stream. 

What that meant, Giwook wasn't entirely sure, but his instincts were screaming at him to warn them. He leapt to his feet and pointed down at the forming puddle, screaming, "Get out of the water!!" The warning dazed the other kids, causing them to stop just to look at him rather than at the form rising from the water. "Run!" he cried out just a moment too late.

The beast took shape of a blue glittering serpent, bigger than a horse, and coiled up in the stream. As the water ran down it's aqua blue scales shone under the light of the moon and stars.

Its first strike took the closest child and was the warning the others needed to flee. Each scattered, holding their hands over the heads and screaming for help. Some managed to run back into the forest, shoes and clothing discarded for safety. Others Giwook watched from a distance stumble over themselves. Two more kids were snatched up and swallowed by the hissing beast while he watched, and it's glowing blue eyes locked onto another meer feet away from him. 

He wasn't sure what sparked his courage, or the stupidity of his actions, but Giwook ran for the girl, reached out for her hand and pulled her as hard as he could out of the strike path. She got the boost needed to bolt just ahead of Giwook. His momentum, however, was lost to the pull, and he stumbled over his feet and dove face first into the dirt. 

The snake reared back its head, looming over Giwook. This was it. There was no way to escape his fate. He thought maybe, maybe if he stared into the eyes of the beast as he was devoured whole he would feel brave. Maybe if he was brave he could defend himself. The thoughts of a child. And for a moment he tried, but as it spat and hissed his instincts told him to hide. The beast stroke and Giwook rolled over to hide his face in the dirt, bracing for a pain that never came.

Rather than pain, Giwook felt the earth beneath him tremble and quake. He clung to the grass and stared wide eyed at the ground.

"Don't move, don't move, don't move," he whispered, still waiting for the strike to hit him. He waited five seconds.. then ten… then 15… the ground settled, tremors no more. The strike wasn't coming, it sank in, and he twisted and looked over his shoulder.

"Hunting the little ones, hm?" The voice came from a blond man towering over Giwook. He wore a black uniform, one that reminded him of the military men that picked him up from his home days after his parents had died. They'd been looking for survivors…

The man reached out toward the snake, and that's when Giwook saw what was holding the large snake's head down. A sword's hilt, decorated in brilliant red jewels, was buried in the middle of the snake's skull. 

The snake briefly tried moving it jaw, only to hiss around the sword impaling it. The blonde man gripped tightly onto the hilt of the sword and pushed it deeper into the snake's skull. The rest of its body squirmed and writhed in pain. "Did I ask you to speak? You're a pathetic excuse for our ranks… Hunting children will do nothing to earn you favor in their eyes. I'd say try killing a village, or hunting down a battalion… But, I'd rather not get your hopes up. You won't be surviving this."

Giwook rolled himself over to his back and kicked himself across the grass to get away from the man and snake. He had no words, far too terrified and shocked to find any to express the blood and adrenaline rushing through his head. The man paid his scrambling no mind, and instead pulled slightly on the sword.

"Waste of breath.." He ripped the blade from the snake and took a step back to throw his free hand out at the snake. Dark tendrils shot from his arm and surrounded the snakes head before the beast had a chance to gather its barings. Their darkness was deeper than any empty night sky Giwook had seen, and seemed like any light that touched them was swallowed in. Tendrils continued to wrap around the thrashing snake's skull, the man controlling them undisturbed by its writhing. He was strong enough to not even have to brace himself. Rather he reared his sword back before lifting it, yanking the snake's head towards Giwook, and then dropped the blade down on the snake's neck. The cut was clean and swift. Killed by a practiced hand. 

The black tendrils oozed off the snake, and Giwook was face to face with its nose. This time, however, it was no threat. 

Behind him he heard shouting, commands to venture deeper into the forest and find any survivors. They were looking for him. He started processing that he should call out to them. Warn them and tell him where he was.

The blonde man turned to face Giwook, and it was then that he understood what he was faced by. The man's ears were pointed at the tip and his eyes were the same deep red as the gems on his sword. A Demon, just like the snake. The moment of safety he felt immediately left him, and all he could do was tremble under the gaze of the man. Any cry for help died in his throat.

The man knelt down at Giwook's feet and held out his hand. "You're brave… even full grown men of your kind wouldn't risk their safety for that of another. You are honorable… and hopelessly stupid." Giwook didn't understand what the man meant, and could only draw closer to himself. Nearly every part of his body was trembling, firing off warning signals that he was in danger. Everything but his mind was on the same page. 

_Run. Flee. Escape!_

_Wait…_ Stay…

"Facing the serpent on your own was foolish. You're nothing to a beast of that magnitude. Would you like to continue living little one?"

Giwook nodded and squeaked, "Please… I don't want to die…" Not to something like that.

He smiled at Giwook's plea. Such a soft expression didn't fit the man. "Then I will let you live. And I will give you a gift. Hold out your hand." As he was told, Giwook turned his trembling palm up at the man. The man took hold of his index finger and pulled a small blade from a pouch on his hip. Before Giwook could pull back, the blade swiped over the tip of his finger. He flinched at the pain, but held back any sounds of pain. His had was released and Giwook brought it in towards his chest, squeezing it tightly to stop any further bleeding.

Still, even when he felt tricked, Giwook didn't speak out against the man, just watched. His curiosity was now stronger than his fear. The demon repeated the action over his own hand, mixing their blood on the silver blade. "Watch now little one," the demon whispered and held out the hilt of the blade towards Giwook. Each stone seemed to swallow the light it touched, just like the tendrils before, and the red previously in the gems was then black. Once the change completed he placed the blade on the ground beside Giwook and then stood up. 

"I must take my leave now. But, should you need me, that blade will bring me to you. You merely have to cut yourself." The ground beneath him bubbled up, and Giwook watched as darkness surrounded the demon before being was swallowed into it. 

From behind he heard soldiers break through the barrier of trees. Each one stopped as they came face to face with the sight of Giwook and the dead demon at his feet. 

A few men wandered the area, checking to see if there were any other survivors. Giwook looked down at the dagger and quickly pocketed it before it was noticed by those around. Carefully, he stood on trembling feet and stared at the guards rushing towards him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word spread quickly among the children that Giwook had been the one to save a few of the stragglers and was found with the demon dead at his feet. But, no one knew how. Their talk made him the first of the kids pulled in for questioning, and when faced with grown men glaring him down - suspicious and just as fearful as the children - Giwook couldn't talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additional songs have been added to the Impermanence playlist, if you're following that as well!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this addition to Giwook's backstory. There will be one more addition to this before its completed~
> 
> As before, its not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes.

Questions came the morning after. The Sisters of the orphanage requesting each of the children be given an evening to sleep the adrenaline and fear off before being thrown to the hungry jaws of soldiers. Giwook hid the knife under his pillow when left alone and tried to sleep. He dreamt of a presence, dark and powerful, surrounding him and whispering things to him in a language he didn't know. For the first time in years he was able to sleep a full night, undisturbed by dreams of his past. 

The next morning was filled with other children asking him what he saw, how he survived, and who killed the demon. Word spread quickly among the children that Giwook had been the one to save a few of the stragglers and was found with the demon dead at his feet. But, no one knew how. Their talk made him the first of the kids pulled in for questioning, and when faced with grown men glaring him down - suspicious and just as fearful as the children - Giwook couldn't talk. 

Would they believe what he saw? Would he be in trouble for keeping the blade hidden away a secret? His worries kept him clammed up and unwavering in his silence. 

"Sir, please, you trust the words and rumors of children," One sister whispered to the officer questioning Giwook. Tears had long been shed due to the shouting of the man, threatening him. "Do you truly believe him to be one of those monsters?" The soldier eyed Giwook with skepticism.

"It's not about what he is or isn't, or the whispers of children. He was found with the beheaded demon. He either did something, or knows who did. And, if this person is one to be trusted then there should be no reason for secrecy. Right kid?" He leaned in at the final question, and Giwook flinched. When he continued to refuse to speak up the man caved, and at the request of the woman, let Giwook leave the room. 

"A team from the organization will be here soon either way. If he is hiding something, they'll figure it out." 

Giwook was led back to his room by the Sister in heavy silence. He wasn't sure what she could tell him that would make him feel any better after the interrogation he'd received. "I'm sorry, Giwook. I know you're good. Take some time to just breathe." She tried to comfort, kneeling down and giving his hair a little tussle. He let out a hiccuped sigh and started chewing on his lip. The Sister took hold of his hand, walked him to his bunk, and tucked him in. Giwook pulled his pillow up to his chest, snuggling it tightly to feel some comfort. 

"Giwook," The whisper of the Sister didn't make him nervous at first. However, then he felt the blade beneath his head shift and slide. Immediately he shot up and twisted to back to face the woman. She held the blade carefully, eyeing the jewels decorating its grip. "Where did you get his?" It was a harmless question at first, unassuming and dazzled by the beauty of the knife. His wide eyed look of horror changed her own curious expression to one of concern. "Giwook, where did you get this?" She asked again, this time more sternly. 

He didn't answer, just reached out to try and grab at the dagger. She was faster and pulled the blade back before he could take hold, in turn causing him to grip the blade itself. It took a moment for it to set in that he'd been cut, the pain not immediate. The woman's panic was faster, and she tossed the blade to the floor and grabbed at his wrist. 

As blood bubbled up into his hand, Giwook watched it stunned. She'd cut him… 

_ "Little Bird." _ The voice first came to him in his head, echoed in his mind while he tried to process the blood in his palm.

"Giwook, I'm so sorry!" She hushed, trying to wrap his hand in a stray article of clothing on the floor. "Sweetheart, let's hurry and get this cleaned up, okay?" The woman's panic only made Giwook's worse when things started coming into focus again. He'd been cut with the blade. 

"N-no, no.. Oh no," He whimpered, tears spilling over quickly. A glimpse of silver caught his attention and his wide eyes looked behind the Sister to see the demon. His sword was drawn, hanging in his hand at his side, and Giwook couldn't keep his eyes off it. "I-it… it was an accident," he whispered. The Sister paused, looking at Giwook for a reason for his comment. 

"Little Bird," He spoke again, this time to the room. The Sister whipped her head back behind her to see the demon touring over the two of them. "I have to make a choice now though… And perhaps this is my own do-" 

He was interrupted by the woman screaming in terror, the man's appearance settling in on her. She wrapped her arms around Giwook and pulled him to her chest in a pointless attempt to protect him. Giwook clung to her in the hopes that it would keep the demon from hurting her. 

"You must forgive me for this… I hope you'll understand one day," he warned Giwook before drawing his sword back. 

A gunshot came before the sword fell, throwing the demon off his balance and turning his attention to the officer standing in the door. "Demon!" The officer shouted, warning others of the situation. In seconds the room was red, lights changing to alert of the danger the compound was in. An alarm rang out next and was followed with footsteps drawing near. 

The demon looked back at Giwook and sighed, crimson eyes looking for something. Forgiveness? 

"Surrender monster!" The demon turned and faced the men at the door of the room. They had him surrounded with no hope for exit, except through them. He lifted his sword and pointed it at one of the men. None of them wavered in their readiness to shoot. 

"Stop! Don't fight them!" Giwook finally spoke up, breaking free from the arms holding him close. The demon whipped his head back to Giwook before feeling the boy wrap his arms around the arm holding his sword. "Don't fight them.. Please," he muttered into the demon's arm. 

Silence fell on the room as the demon pondered the request. If he wanted to, he could take these humans out without breaking a sweat, and no doubt Giwook understood that based on the prior display of power when faced with the snake. "I know what you're thinking," a new voice spoke up. Everyone but the men training their guns on the demon turned their attention to the voice. 

Behind the group a new body walked up, parting the soldiers keeping their trained eyes forward. Two men walked in, both in a white uniform different from the other soldiers. The shorter of the duo tilted his head when he got a good look at the demon and then laughed. "Oh this! This is rich! Listen, Ekhexha, step down now." 

Giwook looked to the demon he clung to, hoping this would be the end of the stand-off. The demon rolled his eyes and raised his free hand to comb through his hair. A deep laugh left him, confusing Giwook slightly. "Aghyrva, I wondered where you'd run off to."

"I go by Hwanwoong now," The short man spoke up. "And this is Youngjo," he gestured to the taller man beside him. "I'm sure you can guess why we are here. So, give up and don't make me kill you." Giwook's grip on his arm tightened, drawing attention to him again. 

The demon lightly lifted his arm and said, "Let me put my sword away, Little One." Only then did Giwook release his arm, and just as he said, the demon put his sword away without a fight. The guns around them did not lower. "What is next, Hwanwoong?" 

Youngjo spoke, "Why are you here?"

"I was called."

"Called?" Hwanwoong questioned. 

The demon gestured down to Giwook and then placed a hand on his shoulder. Giwook looked up to the man and then at the two staring at him. Free of the arm his attention was previously on, Giwook recognized the familiar vibrance of Hwanwoong's eyes. He was a demon too, but this one no one was pointing guns at. "Don't expect an explanation for my motives.. But I've a contract with this one," The demon briefly explained. 

"Excuse me?!" Hwanwoong shouted, rage coming to his face. "Ekhexha, he is a child!" Youngjo reached out and placed a hand on Hwanwoong's shoulder and smiled at the little demon.

The two shared a look, one of confusion from Hwanwoong and a gentle smile from Youngjo, before Youngjo spoke up. "Well, then it seems we have an offer to make you Ekhexha, I assume that is your name," and the demon nodded. "You can come with us, the boy too, or we will kill the two of you where you stand." 

Hearing that his life now was on the line Giwook took a fist of Ekhexha's clothes and tugged. He didn't want to die. This was all an accident and never something he ever intended. Ekhexha looked down at Giwook, red eyes searching the boy's expression. His hard gaze softened and then he tussled Giwook's hair. "Alright, I surrender."

Hwanwoong sighed out of relief and slouched over. "Thank god! Do you know how exhausting it would be to have to fight you and then go right back to work?" 

Youngjo stepped forward and knelt down in front of Giwook with a wide smile. Everything in Giwook felt comfortable just looking at the man before him. Whoever Youngjo was, he felt trustworthy and safe. "What about you? Do you want to come with us? We're gonna give you a new place to live and some new clothes." Giwook was not quick to agree. He looked to the adults around him, each one looking at him for his answer. And then he looked to Ekhexha. The demon merely raised a brow, leaving the choice to Giwook. 

Giwook didn't understand though, why the choice was falling on him to decide. Hadn't he done something bad by forming a bond with the demon he clung to? The demon was like those that killed so many humans before them. Like the snake that had killed other kids, or the monsters that killed his parents… 

"I'm.. not in trouble?" he whispered, looking to Youngjo for some explanation for the turn of events. 

Youngjo just shook his head. "If you'll come with us we will help you.. Teach you a lot of really cool things. And, you'll be saving many lives." Giwook pondered on that, understanding that if he went with them the people there and then would be able to all live. No one would have to die, including Ekhexha and himself. Silently he nodded, agreeing to the offer. Youngjo reached out with his hand, offering to shake Giwook's, and Giwook took it to do the same. "Alright. This matter is settled then." He returned to Hwanwoong's side and waved his hand for them to follow. 

Before following, Giwook turned and reached out to find the dagger that had been discarded. Ekhexha held out his hand to take it from Giwook when he returned to the demon, and Giwook handed it over easily. 

Both were ushered out to a car and closed inside with Hwanwoong and Youngjo. Silence fell over the four as the driver pulled out of the compound and took them far from everything Giwook left behind. He watched from the window as the scenery flew by them. He wasn't sure what to expect or what was coming for his future. 

"Little One.. Let me see your hand," Ekhexha softly spoke, hand reaching to touch Giwook's back. Giwook turned from the window to face the demon and offered his hand. "Tsk.. You shouldn't go grabbing daggers by their blade anymore, okay?" A chuckle left Hwanwoong and Giwook blushed deeply. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I put you in this position. My reasons were selfish, and I hope you'll forgive me."

Giwook didn't understand the weight of the demon's words, but he tried to offer some form of solace. "I forgive you, E-ekh-"

"Give me a name," the demon interrupted. Giwook tilted his head. "My name is old and will be hard for you to say… So, give me a new name."

The child thought it over a moment, running through a few different options. When he settled on one he perked up and said, "Hyungu."

Hyungu smiled and squeezed Giwook's hand lightly. "Then I will be Hyungu from now on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since coming to the organization's compound, Giwook and Hyungu found themselves returning to the same location almost daily. It offered them the most quiet time to spend with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final piece to Impermanence. It's shorter, but hope you can still enjoy it~
> 
> This chapter is set in the current time of the main fic, and Giwook is now 15-16.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are welcome!

"Birdie." Giwook looked up from his textbook to Hyungu standing just over him. The teen smiled upon seeing his friend joining him in their usual spot outside. 

Since coming to the organization's compound, Giwook and Hyungu found themselves returning to the same location almost daily. A bench shaded by a pair of trees on either side that overlooked the rest of the vast garden decorating the space. It offered them the most quiet time to spend with each other - what with Giwook staying in a dorm with other trainees. Frequently they would look over Giwook's notes and homework, or Hyungu would tell him stories in R'lhyehian until Giwook fell asleep. The time spent together was what mattered to them, less what they did in said time. 

"How was your test today?" Hyungu inquired, reaching out to take the textbook from Giwook's hand. The demon wondered what menial lesson they had Giwook studying, and truly what biased narrative they were selling to the trainees. 

Giwook sank into the bench and pouted, happy to have a break from reading, but upset about the question. "Sucked.. I'm frustrated that I couldn't go into more details about what you taught me, but these stupid classes are just made to teach the basics. They want their soldiers strong, not smart." Hyungu chuckled and closed the book after briefly glancing at the information Giwook was reading. It wasn't surprising to hear Giwook was bored and upset - he usually was. Countless times Giwook had proven himself to their higher ups that Giwook was something special. He consistently earned perfect marks on his school work and was a sparkling example of the connections and teamwork the Demon-Human Special forces should be. And yet, he was consistently told to not explore further, or take a break in training. 

The demon leaned back over and handed Giwook his book back, but kept his hand over the cover to keep Giwook from reopening it. "What would you like to do this evening, Little Bird? You're not going to learn anything tonight you can't learn tomorrow."

Giwook pondered the offer a moment. "Do you think we could finish that fairytale book?" He asked, and Hyungu could only smile at his little human. 

"Of course," he whispered, leaning over and tussling the teen's hair. 

"Tell me more about your people," Giwook asked, leaning his back against Hyungu's chest as the demon brushed through his wet hair. 

_ "Ahf' would ymg' like l' kadishtu?*"  _ His voice was soft, speaking the phrase carefully enough for Giwook to quickly put the words together and respond. 

"I know you said you guys aren't really demons in the.. religious sort, more like…. What is it called?" 

"Eldritch beings. Humans from before the war used to write stories about our kind, but it's easier for the masses to understand our existence by treating us as Demons." 

"So, why did some of you join our side?"

Hyungu placed the brush down beside them, wrapped his arms around Giwook's middle, and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Well… each one of us has a different reason. Were you to ask Harin, or the twins, I'm sure they'd all tell you something different."

Giwook turned to look at the man using his shoulder. "Why did you?"

"To be honest, I was getting bored. My superiors had us searching for something I believe to not exist as an excuse to kill the humans. But, had I not seen you that evening… I wouldn't have switched sides for a little while longer." 

Playing with the hem of his sleep shirt, Giwook hummed to acknowledge his understanding. The evening they met was not one the two discussed often. While Hyungu believed their relationship and understanding of one another had grown, he sensed uncertainty in Giwook whenever it was brought up. When they'd first come to the organization Giwook had heard over and over that Hyungu had taken advantage of his innocence.  _ 'He is too young to know what he's agreeing too,'  _ he'd been told over and over.

"You gave me a reason. I wanted to do nothing more than protect you," Hyungu whispered and squeezed Giwook a little closer. That was the truth. Hyungu easily gave up all power and status he held just to protect the child. 

The silence between them lingered a few minutes longer before Hyungu spoke up again. He pulled back and gave the human a little pat on his arms. "You should get some rest for your test tomorrow." Giwook nodded quietly and climbed out of Hyungu's bed. "Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" He asked. Giwook mulled it over a moment before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *What would you like to know?


End file.
